Audio Electronics Club
The Audio Electronics Club is a sub-division of ELSoc, founded in May 2009 by Peter Oliver. The club was initiated for the purpose of allowing undergraduates to work together as a team, drawing upon the knowledge learnt in lectures and laboratory classes, to create practical circuits. Members decide upon a particular project in (but not necessarily limited to) the audio subject area and design, build, test and demonstrate the project. This process leads to an exchange of knowledge and experience between undergraduates and interested members of the academic staff. Registration To register with the club, simply e-mail the following details to: audioelectronicsclub@elsoc.net *Name *Contact E-Mail *Student Number *Year of Study *Mobile Number (Optional) You will then receive an e-mail confirming your registration within the next few days. Communication Mailing List All registered members will automatically be placed on the mailing list. The mailing list will be used for important club announcements only. If you would like to be taken off the mailing list, or would like to change your registered e-mail address, please advise the club: audioelectronicsclub@elsoc.net Wiki This wiki is the main medium of communication between club members. It should be used for all general discussion, brainstorming, project specific discussion, experimental results and design parameters. If you would like to suggest a project idea, please list it in the "suggested projects" section below. When delegating the design and implementation of functional blocks of a project to different groups of people, it is essential that design and testing is well documented on this wiki under the "projects" section. For example, say two functional blocks are to be cascaded. The designer of the second block will have to include the output characteristic of the first block in his/her design parameters and visa-versa. Hence this wiki serves as a central location where all such data can be easily found. A general design specification will be included in each project page which will serve as the basis of design. If your particular functional block does not appear on the wiki, feel free to create a page! Meetings For the remainder of Session 1, 2009, meetings be held each Monday at 4 p.m. They will take place concurrently with ENGG1000 in EE101 (please try not to bother ENGG1000 students). Club members will have the opportunity to discuss designs and to build/test their circuits. For clarity, details of the next meeting are as follows. Next Meeting :'Time: '''4 pm, Monday 25th May :'Place: ''' EE101 Session 2 Session 2 meeting times have not yet been decided and are contingent upon course timetables. The club will do its best to find a time slot that suits the majority. A likely time will be 12-2 Thursday as this is the time slot for ELSoc barbeques hence those who endeavour to keep this time slot free will be able to attend club meetings and/or the barbeques. Please provide any discussion/suggestions on the discussion page. Club Structure The club is currently an unofficial sub-division of ELSoc. When the ELSoc Annual General Meeting is held in Session 2, the club's existence will be formalised. Prior to the AGM, the club is open to constructive criticism for the purpose of improvement before a formal structure is established. Scope The current scope of the club extends to all audio electronics, both analogue and digital. Audio is loosely defined as "low noise signals used primarily for the production of sound". The scope of the club is open to input and will likely be shaped over time as the club develops. Resources Club resources will be maintained by the club representative. If a member would like to borrow a resource he/she should ask the club representative. When a member is in possesion of a resource, he/she will appear on this wiki in the "resources registry".